


Just Vibing

by CelesteNox



Series: Spinel and Celeste Hang Out [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Food, Gen, OC & Canon - Freeform, Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25341823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteNox/pseuds/CelesteNox
Summary: Spinel and my self-insert oc hang out because I can do that.
Relationships: Spinel (Steven Universe) & OC, Spinel (Steven Universe) & Original Female Character
Series: Spinel and Celeste Hang Out [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836847





	Just Vibing

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't find any platonic reader's I'm writing my own story for me and Spinel to hang out.

* * *

"Where the hell are the biscuits?" said Spinel, digging around in the bag of food that they had purchased.

"Fuck, they forgot the biscuits?" replied Celeste. "Wait, were they even included in our meal?"

"I'unno..." shrugged Spinel with a frown. "Guess not!"

"Fuck, that sucks."

"Ehn, it's alright. At least they didn't skimp on the chicken!" Spinel opened the box of fried chicken nuggets, shoveling a handful into her mouth.

It was summer, a very hot summer, and on top of the heat, it was excruciatingly boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Short but I might work on this again in the future. Getting it out of my drafts so it doesn't get deleted.


End file.
